Pokemon 2000 Pokebreak
by TheNexusCreed
Summary: What Happens when Misty is rejected by Ash? Who will she turn to? Let us see what happens. rated M for Yuri, pokeshipping and lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

By: TheNexusCreed

Uh… lemon I think yoai and lesbian. I don't understand anything but the last one. I'm just going by what I've seen and read depending on the context. If anyone could elaborate more on all the extra ratings like slash n stuff, I'd be grateful. DON'T JUDGE ME!!! (There will be swearing, sex (lesbian), adult themes ECT (not for kiddies) lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did, cos then I'd be rich. But I don't. Sucks for me doesn't it?

2nd disclaimer: for the purpose of this fanfic, all characters are legal in age. I really don't feel comfortable writing about 12 year olds having sex. And also, this is set shortly after the Pokémon 2000 movie. Again, they are legal! If you're tiny mind cannot comprehend this, leave. Of course you won't will you? We all know why you're here. Starts with L, ends in esbians.

And FYI I'm a guy. So if my girl… stuff… chat… things seems a bit… stereotypical, not my fault. I'm going by what my sisters say and do. Blame them!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Misty was sitting at the table in the cafe looking out at the three legendary bird Pokémon's islands, wondering how long it would be until someone else tried to disturb the peace and eating chips when the person she was waiting for arrived.

"Misty, hi there!" exclaimed Melody as she bounded up to the table and sat down.

"Oh hey Melody how are things?"

Although they had first fought when they had arrived and during the stay on the island, once Melody made it clear that she had no interest in Ash, the two became like sort of sisters to each other. They went shopping and gossiped about boys together, and were always in each other's company in their spare time.

"Good" "I'm glad you decided to meet me on such short notice." Indeed it was short notice as she had only called Misty 20 minutes beforehand.

Misty laughed loudly at this. "Did you ever think I would pass up time to be with my bestest friend?!" (That's right I said bestest. Got a problem with it? No? Good. Let's continue.) "Anyway what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Something that couldn't possibly wait any longer?"

"Oh yea that's what I wanted to speak with you about. Its… about Ash." She suddenly became very nervous, not looking Misty in the eyes

Misty puzzled over this for a second, Melody had said she wasn't interested in Ash but she was acting like something had happened. A small part of her mind started to question parts of what she was doing and saying, before she closed that part of her mind, refusing to believe that Melody would betray her in such a way. Misty calmly reached for a chip and asked "what about Ash?"

"Well I was just wondering… When are you gonna ask him out?"

Misty gagged and almost choked on the chip she was eating. Coughing and spluttering she managed to get out a "WHAT?!!?!?!?"

"Shhhhhh! Calm down Misty people are staring at you! Stop making such a big scene!"

Misty struggled to breathe before reaching for some water to help wash down the half swallowed chip. "Sorry about that but, WHAT?!"

"Oh come off it Misty! We all know you like him! Hell, it was only after I said I DIDN'T like him that we became friends! The only person who doesn't know you like him is Ash himself cos he is an idiot."

"Hey!" exclaimed Misty. "He is not an idiot, just a little thickheaded sometimes."

"SEE?! There you go jumping to his defense straight away! That's a little obvious if you ask me."

Misty realized that Melody was right. She had been a little quick and she did like Ash. So if everyone knew she might as well come out and say it. "Alright fine I might find him handsome, so what?"

"Soooo back to my previous question, when u gonna ask him out?"

"Why should I? It's not like he wants me to or anything."

"Your right he doesn't. But guys never know what they want and also, guys are always playing aloof, like they don't really care one way or another. Its standard guy stuff."

"How do you know that Melody?"

"I've had some experience. I'm not completely invisible to guys you know. Or are you saying something?" Melody teased. Of course she knew that Misty didn't mean anything by it, she just loved to tease her, seeing her all worked up. There was something strange about it, which made something stir deep inside Melody.

"Of course not Melody! I was just… you know… asking."

Melody gave a slight giggle as she saw how distressed Misty was getting. Misty saw this and gave a slight giggle herself, which made Melody suddenly get very warm, causing her to take off her jacket.

"Yea these torches are a bit warm aren't they?" questioned Misty, eyeing her as she took off her jacket. Misty followed suit by taking off her pink hoodie. Melody saw that she had taken her previous advice and stopped wearing the yellow shirt and red suspenders, going with something more fashionable or comfy. Again she felt that warmness as she saw that she had gone with a loosely fitting, and slightly revealing white tank top.

"Gone are the suspenders are they?"

"Yea I realized that you right. I never got into anything else because they were what were familiar to me.

"There you go! How could Ash resist you when you're wearing something like that?"

Misty went a deep crimson as she blushed. "awwww thanks Melody, you're a good friend!"

"So? When are you gonna ask him? You know you want to" Flashing an all knowing smile.

This time it was Misty's turn to feel that funny warmness. She knew what it was, but didn't realize she felt it about Melody. She knew it was wrong, because she loved Ash and was sure that Melody didn't feel that way about her.

"You know what? I'm going to go and ask him right now! If I can find him that is."

"I think he is with Tracey. He's been hanging out with him a lot recently."

So Misty went off to try and find Ash, leaving Melody alone to deal with her conflicted feelings.

Wadda ya think of the first chapter? Review and rate. Thanks!

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning,  
Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to Ash.  
O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three.  
Their treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea.  
From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take,  
For between life and death, o the diff'rence you'll make.  
Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,  
And the world will be healed by the Guardian's song._


	2. Chapter 2: Love

Ok here's the next chapter. This is where it gets untidy. The girl-on-girl starts very soon. And if something is in _italics it's being thought or it's not a character talking. _YAY for Yuri!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I do however; own the TheNexusCreed, Nexus Productions and Shadownexus as a whole. Get your own productions….. Bitch

Chapter 2: The Phone call

Melody was lying in bed, reading a book when her phone rang next to her. "_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cau- _"She flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

A sniffling voice appeared on the other end of the phone. "Melody? Is that you?" It was Misty.

"Yea Misty I'm here. What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Are… are you… you… doing anything? I want to talk to you."

"Not at all! You know I always have time for you." Melody heard a half choked sob over the phone. Something was obviously bothering her a lot. She tried to think what Misty said she was going to do today. She remembered talking to her at length about Ash, and then she said that she was gon- _"Ash! She went to ask Ash on a date! That had to be it. Ash must have said no! That little fag! I'm going to beat the shit outta him!"_

Melody was brought back to reality when she heard Misty's quiet voice on the other end; "Can you come over? It's important."

"Sure, I'll come."

5 minutes later Melody was standing in front of Misty's house knocking on the front door. The door was quickly answered and she was led up to Misty's room by one of her sisters. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Melody softly closed the door and looked around the room.

Suddenly Misty's weeping form flung itself into her arms.

"Shhhhhhh. It's ok Misty. Let it all out."

She guided her over to the bed and they sat down. Misty still sat there bawling her eyes out. After 4 minutes and 34 seconds of continuous crying she finally calmed down enough to give a small whimpering cough and a hiccup.

"Feel better now?"

Misty gave a slight nod then quickly got up and went to the bathroom to 'freshen up' 45 minutes later Misty emerged looking exactly the same as when she went in **(HINT HINT!)**. Yay for female stereotypes

"All done?" questioned Melody.

"I guess so."

"Now come and sit next to me and tell me what happened" as she patted the bed next to her.

Misty came and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around Melody as she began her story…

"Well after I left the café after talking to you I thought it would be a good idea to go find Ash and tell him how I felt about him. First I went to his hotel because that's where he said he would be. But he wasn't there. So I called his mobile but all I got was his voice mail. You know how you said he was spending a lot of time with Tracey?"

"Yea."

"I tried his phone next figuring he knew was and this time I got through. He sounded tired as we talked. He said Ash was with him and that they were camping down the beach next to that grove of trees everyone looks at. I said that I needed to talk to him and that it was important. He told me that he would go and get him but they were a little busy at the time. I said that it would be quick so he handed the phone over. I told him I needed to speak with him in person and that I would like to do it very soon. He told me that he was very busy and that it would have to wait until he got back in a couple days. I told him fine but I knew that I couldn't wait. So after I got off the phone I put on my shoes and went for a walk down the beach to the grove of trees. I couldn't see any tents but there were signs that someone had walked through there recently. I followed this trail all the way into the middle where I couldn't see the beach anymore. And that was where I found Ash."

"What was he doing that made you so upset?" questioned Melody.

"He was…. Filming."

"Filming?"

"Yea, with Tracey."

"Doing what?"

"Each other."

"Ah."

"Yea. That was… a little scary. What was even worse was that Pikachu was on the camera. Filming him, up to his nuts, chock-a-block well and truly!" (**Kevin bloody Wilson FTW!) **_(Song is: The Well Hung Young Goat Fucker from__ Kalgoorlie__)_

"What did you do next?"

"I just got out of there quickly came back here and called you."

Misty curled up into a little ball and snuggled in tighter into Melody's body, resting her head on her shoulder.

Melody started stroking her hair slowly whispering a lullaby under her breath.

"Mmmmm." whispered Misty in a sort of half tired, half pleasurable way. She snuggled, if possible, even tighter into her body.

Melody started stroking her arm, letting her fingers trail along her slender skin.

Misty slowly uncurled until her head was resting on the bed with her arms splayed out sideways, one hanging off the bed, and the other resting on Melody's stomach.

Misty's tank top had slid down with all her wriggling, letting a little more cleavage show than usual.

Melody watched her chest slowly rising and falling in her sleep. She always liked the way Misty looked when she was sleeping, even if she only saw it occasionally like when they were having sleepovers such as on Melody's birthday. Melody realized she was staring and quickly looked away before glancing back for another quick look.

She started to have dark thoughts before pushing them away, berating herself for even thinking them, but they kept creeping back in. Finally, she let herself succumb just a little. She slowly, carefully, so not to wake her up pulled up Misty's tank top to reveal most of her stomach. She started making little circular motions with her fingers, and then moved to her whole hand, letting it slide over her body. She realized how aroused she was, with a wet patch starting to show through her jeans. She quickly stopped in case Misty did wake up and see how wet just being this close to her was making her. She gave a quick sigh before pulling her hand away and letting it rest in her lap.

As she stopped she realized that this wasn't enough. She loved the shape and feel of her body, and how it made herself feel. She lowered her head and gave a Misty a little peck on the cheek. Nothing happened. She moved to the corner of her mouth and gave a peck. No movement. She moved on to the lips, and with a small hesitation, gave Misty a slightly longer kiss. It was then that Misty chose to wake up. Her eyes quickly widened to see what Melody was doing and she quickly pushed away and sat up.

"Oh my god Misty! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" exclaimed Melody as she started blushing a deep crimson.

She was very ashamed of what she had done and wished that right now she could take it back.

Misty just sat on the bed looking shocked without saying a word.

"I think I will just leave now." Said Melody as she got up and started walking towards the door.

Misty sat there for a little longer before she snapped out of it and realized what Melody felt about her and how she was having similar feelings now that Ash was out of the picture. She quickly stood up and made her way across the room and grabbed Melody's wrist as she was leaving the room and quickly pulled her back in.

Melody looked startled and a little taken aback and started wondering why Misty would do this. Surely she must be angry at her for violating her like that. Unbeknownst to her, Misty had seen that wet patch of hers and realized how much it must have killed her to stop then and there, instead of going all the way and raping her while she slept. What was even more shocking was that a little wet spot of her own was starting to form. It was exciting and thrilling to see that they were both so into this, which was just another big turn on for Misty.

She led Melody over to the bed and they sat back down. Melody was still puzzled as to why Misty wasn't yelling and screaming at her. She opened her mouth to say how sorry she was, and that if she never wanted to see her again, she would understand. As she went to say this, she was quickly hushed by Misty placing a finger over her lips. Melody quickly shut her mouth. If this was stopping Misty yelling at her, then she was quite content to sit in silence for the rest of the night. She wasn't expecting what happened next. Misty leaned forward and gave her an experimental kiss on the lips.

Now it was Melody's turn to be shocked. She sat there in silence just watching Misty lick her lips, feeling the tingle of the kiss. Melody quickly recovered from this initial display and asked; "is this what you want?" Misty gave a slight nod to acknowledge that it was before they both engaged in a kiss, this one fiery and with more passion. Their tongues battled for dominance in the middle rolling over each other in the fight for power.

Then Misty cheated. She deftly swooped a hand down and lightly brushed against her wet spot of her jeans. The sudden flush of pleasure made Melody gasp and Misty slipped her tongue in over Melody's. She laid Melody down on the bed as her hands explored the curves and crevices of her body. Finally, she pulled away from the kiss, a small string of saliva joining their mouths which was shortly broken by Misty pulling off Melody's jacket and shirt before removing her own. Melody looked longingly at the black bra covering the supple breasts before flipping Misty onto her back and engaging her in another kiss while removing both bras at the same time. She started trailing kisses down Misty's neck, collar and finally attacked her left breast. She started to kiss all over her breast before settling on the erect nipple. She started sucking it, sending small shivers of electricity through her and Misty's bodies. She moved onto the tongue making small circular motions around the nipple, then switching breasts and moving onto the right. Misty was writhing in pleasure as she felt her climax near. Melody soon started tweaking her left nipple while continually sucking on the right. This was too much for Misty. She screamed "Melody! I'm cuming!" and a large wet stain appeared on her jeans. Melody crawled up beside Misty, who was dripping with sweat from that pleasure session.

"My turn" whispered Misty as she gave Melody a small kiss before standing and removing her soaking jeans and panties. Misty wasted no time in quickly swooping down on Melody's own breasts as she licked and sucked every inch she could find. Small groans started to appear from Melody's mouth as she began to feel her orgasm bubbling to the surface. But Misty wasn't finished. At least, not yet. She stopped and started kissing her way down over Melody's stomach before quickly removing her pants and panties. She pushed her legs open wide to get full access before running her fingers experimentally over her dripping slit. Instant reaction. Melody gasped as electricity radiated throughout her entire body. Soon, it felt like she was being shocked to death as Misty started licking and sucking. Melody started pulling at the sheets as Misty started licking and biting the hardened nub that was her clit. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body before finally, after screaming Misty's name she hit her climax and a warm opaque lick came out. Misty eagerly licked and swallowed every drop before sliding up next to Melody.

"That was amazing Misty."

"You were too Melody but, I hope you're not done yet. I have a surprise planned."

Misty reached under her bed and felt around before pulling out her vibrator she flicked it onto the highest setting before straddling Melody. Both of them felt the pleasure as their slits touched and their juices mixed in with each other. Misty gave Melody a passionate kiss before she started rubbing her slit with the vibrator. Melody gasped at the pleasure of not only the vibration, but also the fact that it had been inside Misty. Deftly Melody grabbed the vibrator and forced it between their bodies wriggling it around until it touched both their clits. Both gasped as more waves of pleasure crashed through both their bodies. Misty started grinding her hips, rubbing their clits even more. Soon the pleasure got too intense and Melody came, as warm cum partially entered Misty, it set her off as well, and they both quickly collapsed next to each other, exhausted and covered in cum.

"I love you Misty."

"I love you too Melody."

And they slept like that till morning.

Thanks for reading my story! I would like to thank David, for showing me

And Laura. Always love you! :P

And Arjun. Sus mo kok pitin. That's right! I will swear at you in creole and English. Suck my cock BITCH! Nah Arjun's cool peace out man!

Review and rate. Haven't had anyone review the first chapter yet.


End file.
